marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness
Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness is an upcoming superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The film is a sequel to Doctor Strange and Avengers: Endgame, and a crossover/sequel to WandaVision and Loki. It is the twenty-seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the fourth film of Phase Four. The film will be released in the United States on May 7, 2021. Synopsis To be added Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Benedict Wong as Wong *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **New York Sanctum Events To be added Items *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans Creatures To be added Organizations *Masters of the Mystic Arts Mentioned To be added Videos Trailers To be added Production On April 20, 2017, Deadline reported that Scott Derrickson would return to work on the film after he finished his work on the TV series .‘Locke & Key’ Drama From Carlton Cuse, Joe Hill & IDW Gets Hulu Pilot Order, Scott Derrickson To Direct On October 19, 2017, Kevin Feige stated that the film would be released a number of years after its predecessor, Doctor Strange.[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/kevin-feige-updates-doctor-strange-2-will-feature-mcu/ Kevin Feige Teases Doctor Strange 2, Says We Won’t See It For A While] On March 31, 2018, C. Robert Cargill, who was a co-writer on the first Doctor Strange film, revealed plans for the film to ideally feature Karl Mordo and Nightmare as villains.[https://movieweb.com/doctor-strange-2-plans-ideas/ Doctor Strange 2 Villain Plans and New Story Ideas Revealed] On June 28, 2018, Kevin Feige revealed that there are plans to make a sequel to Doctor Strange.'Kevin Feige Confirms 'Doctor Strange 2' Is Definitely Happening On December 11, 2018, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Derrickson would be returning to direct the sequel, with scripting planned to occur throughout 2019 while filming was expected to begin in early 2020 for an expected release in May 2021.Scott Derrickson Returning to Direct 'Doctor Strange' Sequel Marvel had previously scheduled an upcoming film for release on May 7, 2021.Disney Announces a Slew of New Marvel, Live-Action and Animation Release Dates Through 2023 On July 20, 2019, at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, Kevin Feige revealed that the title of the film would be Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness and that it was scheduled to hit theaters on May 7, 2021. During the Marvel Studios panel in Hall H, Derrickson stated "If I'm gonna do it, it has to go into the territory that drew me into the Doctor Strange comics in the first place, which is how they dipped into the gothic and the horror and the horrific, and we're going to make the first scary MCU film." It was also announced that Elizabeth Olsen would be reprising her Marvel Cinematic Universe role of Wanda Maximoff, as the events of the film will tie directly to the Disney+ series WandaVision.SDCC 2019: All of the Marvel Studios News Coming Out of Hall H at San Diego Comic-Con On October 17, 2019, Collider reported that Marvel Studios had tapped screenwriter Jade Bartlett to write the film.Exclusive: Marvel Taps Jade Bartlett to Write ‘Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness’ On November 7, 2019, Kevin Feige revealed that the film will tie-in with the Disney+ series Loki.Bob Iger Takes the Gloves Off for Disney’s Streaming Debut In December 2019, during an extended Q&A for the , Kevin Feige clarified that the film would not be a horror film but rather "a big MCU film with scary sequences in it.". In January 2020, it was reported that the film will start shooting on May 4, 2020, and will shoot in , and .Doctor Strange In The Multiverse Of Madness - Production List On January 9, 2020, Variety reported that Scott Derrickson had stepped down as director due to creative differences, but that he would remain on the film as an executive producer, which Derrickson himself affirmed.Scott Derrickson on Twitter - January 9, 2020 It was also reported that there are not expected to be any delays when it comes to shooting.‘Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness’ Director Scott Derrickson Drops Out (EXCLUSIVE) On February 5, 2020, Variety reported that was in talks to replace Derrickson as the director of the film. It was also reported that Rachel McAdams, who was previously confirmed to be reprising her role as Christine Palmer‘Doctor Strange’ Director Scott Derrickson to Return for Sequel, would not be returning for the sequel.Sam Raimi in Talks to Direct ‘Doctor Strange 2’ (EXCLUSIVE) On February 7, 2020, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Michael Waldron, head writer and showrunner of the Loki, had been tapped to write the film, replacing Jade Bartlett.'Doctor Strange 2' Lands New Writer With 'Loki' Show Creator (Exclusive) That same day, Cargill clarified that neither he nor Derrickson ever wrote a draft of the screenplay prior to their departure from the film and that Waldron's script would therefore not be derivative of their work.C. Robert Cargill on Twitter - February 7, 2020 References External Links * * ru:Доктор Стрэндж: Мультивселенная безумия Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Four Movies Category:Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness